Wicked Poetry
by elledottore
Summary: 19 poems based on the 19 songs we all know and love. All canon pairings, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been forever, but I've been buuuuuuusy! A musical, school, yeah. I know people have done this before, but I do like to write poetry, and y'all haven't seen much of my poetry yet. **

**Enjoy! **

Except One

People crowd the emerald colored streets,

The joyous shouting unanimous:

"Good news, she's dead!"

All celebrating the young lady

Who fell from a star.

She has remorse, yes,

But not much.

/

The blonde beauty smiles with the crowd,

But inside, gale force winds

Tear her to pieces.

The old book and the hat,

The only remnants of a lost friend.

"No one mourns the wicked!" they all cry with glee.

No one except one.

/

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers, **

**Elle Dottore **


	2. Chapter 2

Even So

Shoulders stiffen,

Eyes grow wide.

A girl deflects the attention when she faints.

Why did I expect anything different?

Why should I expect anything different?

Ms. Commotion, that's me.

But I smile even so.

/

There she is in her white traveling suit.

Living with her would mean disaster.

Then a greater disaster comes:

I did it again!

My sister grows cross,

Her new shoes glittering in the sunlight.

But then comes a reassurance:

I might be celebrated even so.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe at Last

The green girl listens eagerly,

Eyes growing wider by the second with hope.

A chance to be recognized,

A chance to be accepted.

He will be colorblind, she is sure.

Like a food deprived child with a hot plate in front of them,

Waiting breathlessly for dinner.

Maybe at last she'll be sated.

/

She is full of love.

Her father, her sister,

Her country.

Fame is far from her only goal,

But also success.

Her mind's eye sees a joyous day,

And the mirth caused by her.

/

Little does she know that her dreams will be shattered.

Little does she know that the world will all but destroy her.

The greatest villain in the land,

Grinning broadly,

Sees herself melting,

But with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Mutual Feelings

She is shocked.

She is Galinda; that means something!

Perfect hair,

Perfect skin,

She has every right to hate

Her hot tongued, green roommate.

/

But there are mutual feelings.

Elphaba longs not for acceptance

From the girl who spends two hours a day curling that beautiful golden hair.

As the others rally to support

Their popular friend,

The resident artichoke starts a war against the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Outcasts

Student and teacher,

Both outcasts in their separate spheres.

She's impassioned,

She's hopeful,

Hopeful that change is gonna come.

Now she has not only a talent,

But a cause.

She's eager,

I appreciate that.

To her, he will open every door.

I hate to encourage her,

But what else can I do?

In fact, because of her brightness,

I'm a little hopeful too.


	6. Chapter 6

Collision

A crash.

A collision.

Two pairs of innocent hearts

Begin to fool themselves.

Star crossed lovers meet,

Though they have yet to know of their destiny.

Something greater occurs.

Two opposites

Moving in perfect harmony,

The start of a change for them both.

A crash.

A collision.

The true collision of that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Opposites

Pink and green,

Yin and yang.

Together in friendship,

Together in joy.

True understanding finally comes

Through hairdos and makeup.

/

A secret shared,

Painfully told.

A pink flower

Planted on a green field.

Perfect complements of each other,

Because pink goes good with green.


	8. Chapter 8

Aching

In an instant, I fell.

In an instant, I forgot who I was,

Who he was.

His touch was felt

In my every cell.

We could be happy …

/

But we can't.

She is glowing,

Perfect,

Just right for him.

I love them both,

A love that could never be quenched,

A love that has drilled a hole in my heart,

Forever.

/

I must smile at him,

Pretend my heart isn't in two.

They can never know,

They can never know that behind my tongue of fire

Is a soul aching

For his love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Witches Always Return - Would you ****_like_**** me to do WWotE?**

New World

Look at me;

The outcast,

Now in a new world.

They glance,

They smile,

They don't stare.

Never in my wildest dreams

Did I expect this!

/

Glinda is awed by the dresses,

And of course the brilliant emerald glow.

But I see something more,

Because finally

I'm accepted.

I can be me.


	10. Chapter 10

A Father

Pretty emerald colored girl,

Unloved by her father,

But how could a father not love her?  
She's powerful,

She's naïve,

But she won't be naïve for long.

/

Her anger grows and so does my fear.

She's slowly slipping away,

Flying away.

Everyone else is afraid,

But I'm just heartbroken.

/

Pretty emerald colored girl,

Leveled against me.


	11. Chapter 11

Flying 

She says I have a choice,

But I don't.

She says I can go back,

But I can't.

No, not when the sky is whispering my name,

Nothing can hold me back:

Not her,

Not him,

Not anyone.

/

A male peacock in the courtyard of the Palace,

He tries to fly with me,

But he cannot give up his beautiful plumage.

That's what she doesn't understand:

/

You wanna fly,

You got to give up the shit that weighs you down.

/

**Bonus points if you know what book the last two lines reference!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! **

**The reference in the last poem was from "Song of Solomen" by Toni Morrison. :)**

**Enjoy!**

The Strong One

Pretty gown,

Handsome prince,

Isn't this my dream?

Isn't this all I've ever wanted?

An adoring crowd,

They don't notice:

My smile is as fake as the lies

That everyone believes about her.

/

Not everyone.

He is edgy;

He is disturbed.

He misses her.

So do I.

He runs off,

I don't.

/

But he's the strong one,

Just like her.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are! Wicked Witch of the East, by pop-u-LAR demand!**

**Enjoy!**

No Room

How can you appreciate steps

When the steps feel like lead?

How do you love a sister

When you aren't even sure who she is anymore?

Missing him,

Hating her.

There's nothing left

Of Nessarose.

**By the way, did you know that Margret Hamilton and Ray Boldger were really close friends? I squeed when I found that out!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dog Lover - I did NOT know that! Wow!**

A Daughter

What a wordsmith,

What a charmer,

Playing the innocent farmer.

Telling me

Things I want to hear

Like a boyfriend begging his girlfriend to come back to him,

If I ever had a boyfriend.

/

My scream pierces the bubble,

And more elements of my past invade me.

As I leave with a figment of my dreams,

I think,

I could be called his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

For His Love

Her soul rose

As mine shattered.

She is his world;

I should have known.

She might be wicked,

But she's just a maiden,

Petals crinkled but still intact.

/

I must smile at them,

Pretend my heart isn't in two.

They can never know,

They can never know that behind my radiant smile

Is a soul aching

For his love.


	16. Chapter 16

The Night before Disaster

Disbelief turns to relief.

Fear turns to love.

He really loves her, she can see.

He might be a traitor,

She might be a villain,

But tonight they're only two young people

With hearts full of love.

/

This might not last, I know.

But right now,

Morning seems eons away.

I feel him everywhere,

So, yes, he's really here.

For the first time,

I let myself go.

/

Her hair pours out,

Like black coffee out of a pot.

Slowly she relaxes,

Slowly she lets go.

Her skin, like a thousand emeralds gleaming in the Glikkish moon.

Finally I am free

With her.


	17. Chapter 17

Odi et Amo

You tell me to go.

You idiot, I hate you.

You want to save me, but you're going to kill me.

I need you, don't do this.

But I'm speechless with fear,

And I fly.

/

I flip pages

And the monkeys scatter.

They're terrified of my rage,

But what does it matter?

You're hanging, you're crucified,

Like the Wizard's god.

You asshole, you did this to yourself,

But I couldn't save you,

I couldn't save anyone.

Therefore, so be it:

/

There's nothing else left

But wickedness.

I hate you, I love you,

I loved you!

But I'll never love again.


	18. Chapter 18

Burnham Wood

An innocent girl

Looks out her window

And sees Burnham Wood come to Dunsonaine.

They're coming for her,

Bent on death.

Her death.

/

They only have a vague idea of

What they're hunting for.

Just a menacing green face

Underneath a cloud of doubt.

One against one hundred:

She's going down.

/

She's not herself,

Possessed by the demons of grief.

I have to bring her back,

Tell her to fight.


	19. Chapter 19

Solvents of the Heart

Old grudges dissolve.

The fight doesn't seem to matter,

What with what's to come.

I feel guilty still,

And so does she.

But she has to know

The imprint she has left on my heart.

/

She's a martyr,

So calm,

So resigned.

She believes in me,

But I'm not sure!

For once,

I don't want the glory to mine.

/

The water absolves me,

But guilt can't melt,

Nor friendship.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last poem! Hope you enjoyed these! **

Living

Her smile fades as she leaves the crowded streets.

She can't pretend anymore.

She can't be satisfied with making good,

When the one who did it best

Is gone.

/

A new life,

A new start.

Yes, he's with me,

But she's on her own.

Oh, how I've grown!

She's changed me forever.

/

The Wicked Witch of the West is dead,

But Elphaba Thropp lives on.

/

**So, readers' choice - I can either: **

**Resuscitate one of my dead stories (Witches of the CLC, Our Oz's Good, etc)**

**Give Wicked the If/Then treatment based on whether Elphaba defies the Wizard or not **

**A fic about Fiyero on the road with Dorothy **

**Your choice! **

**Cheers, **

**Elle Dottore **


End file.
